The Lord That Was
by Lord Valtize
Summary: Power is what made the world work, power is what gave one freedom. If that is so, then I wanted this power. As he grew, he amassed power in the dark, he thrived in the shadows while those around him were blinded by my charade. Those who stand with me shall thrive, those who oppose me shall fall. Arrogance is justified by strength. AN: Will have elements from other novels. Harem ?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter series nor any other novel or piece of media that is mentioned in the following text and story.**

Prologue:

Ever since he was four he knew he was different. He was able to do…things. Things that others were not able to, things his uncle and aunt called 'freakish'. He used to get beat for it, he still remembered the beating even now. The marks had long since faded with the help of his power, but the memory remained.

His power, calling it magic did not do it justice, for magic was simply a term used to describe things that one did not understand. No, the power, HIS power, was not just simple magic, it was something more. Running from his cousin and the other bully's had become easier when he could become invisible, and getting form the house to school and back was a breeze even when his uncle _forgot_ about him, with his phase shift ability.

The house, that's all it was, it never was and never will be his home. He may have been young, but he was not stupid. He had heard stories, heard rumours, and heard the other children talk about it. A home was where the heart was, was the saying he had heard, and his heart was definitely not with the Dursley's. When he got older he would go away, but not before making his relatives pay. For every beating and every bit of pain they caused him, they would pay. After all, that was easy enough with his powers.

His powers, yes, they indeed made him feel warm inside. He did not know what would have happened without his powers. Would he have become an abused little boy with no sense of being? Or perhaps become a fool that obeyed his _relative's_ every command. It was hard to imagine what life would have been like without them. They had grown alongside him. As he matured, so too did his powers.

It was not only invisibility and phase shift he was capable of now, he had learned through experimentation and mistakes that he could do more, much, much more. Invisibility had come when he was but four and wanted to hide from his uncle; he knew if he was found, he would be in a world of pain. He had but thought it at that point, hiding in a corner. The warm current flowed through his body, but just as quick as it came it disappeared. He did not know what is was initially, but when his uncle stormed past him yelling all the while, especially when he was sure his uncles eye's went over his curled up form, he know something had changed. Walking around the house had confirmed his belief, things had indeed changed. No-one could see him! Perhaps other children in his circumstance would have freaked out, but for him, this was the biggest reprieve he had gotten in years, he was not about to blow it.

From what started as excitement became experimentation. He had imagined himself becoming invisible and it had happened, perhaps if he wanted to become visible again it would work the same way? And indeed it did, it seemed that his will was the most important part of it, it happened as long as he wished it. If that was so, then what else could he do?

It had gone from there, it was not long after that he had discovered he could teleport at will, in fact he had figured it out when his cousin chased him and he desperately tried to escape. He had ended up on the roof of his school, but this time he was not too surprised. Sure there was shock at finding another power, but it was nothing new after all, he already knew he had The Power.

But that was just the beginning, next came the ability to control things with his mind that had been a fairly important discovery, it opened up a whole realm of possibility. He referred to it as telekinesis, as that was a reference from what he had read, and it seemed quite similar.

But perhaps the best power he had and the one that had saved him and made his life as well as it was now, was the power over the minds of others. He had tried it once, when his aunt was yelling at him. He has just wanted her to shut her giraffe mouth, and voila, the next moment she seemed to get tired of yelling and walked off. From there on he continuously used the power, abused it even to make his life better, because that's all that mattered. What did he care about others? They had never cared about him! Calling him a delinquent and making their children stay away from him; the parents were just as bad as the kids who wanted to bully him. He had no remorse for those… those … _jerks_.

Indeed though, his life was now much better. Few people paid him mind, often times it was as though he was not even there, just the way he liked it. He controlled from the shadows, there was no need to gather attention. His house life had also become better. As his powers and knowledge grew, he was able to force the dursley's to give him Dudley's second bedroom. He could have just taken the master bedroom, but he had no need for such a large room right now, especially with how much attention it might draw.

Knowledge though, he had scoured the public library as soon as he had proper control of his power. He would go at day or at night, he just wanted knowledge. It was easy enough to get in with his powers, and his motivation was not small either. Being called dumb and 'idiot boy' for so long had made him long for knowledge, to show those jerks he was smarter than them. Ok, perhaps not show them, but knowing he was better than them was good enough for me. He studied everything, from politics to romance, from geography to literature. He had started small, but gone big. It was hard to understand the difficult concepts, especially the things such as calculus and physics, but he found his mind powers had made it much easier. Remembering was a breeze, and understanding was also much quicker.

It was not only his mind he focused on. His body he found just wouldn't do, and so he trained. He had found various pieces on training regimes that spoke of ways to train the body and make it a weapon, something he found endearing, a way to be safe even if his powers were to one day fail him. _Martial Arts_ they were called and they suited his needs, they made him stronger, they made him powerful, and indeed, power is what he wanted.

Power is what made the world work he had found. He had power so he could make others do what he wanted them to do. The government had power so they could control countries; gangs had power so they could do what they wanted. Power is what he wanted. He was not crazy for it of course, that would have been stupid, after all power is only a means to an end, but power is what would get him to that end.

And so passed the pleasant if not monotonous life of Harry Potter, as he grew and learned and trained, never even knowing how he had changed the course of destiny. Huh, so it is true what they say, destiny does not control me, but it is I that control my destiny. But everything changed when (the fire nation attacked) an elegant letter arrived at his feet, carried by an owl no less.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

To: Harry James Potter

England, Surrey, #4 Privet Drive, Second floor, Smallest bedroom

 **AN: First story, comment if you want, advise me if you wish. I do not remember every little detail from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series, so things may be different, but that is what a fan fiction is after all right?**


End file.
